


Seto Wants To Ride A Dragon

by kimmy1412



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! Duel Monsters (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Dragons, Kinky, M/M, also uhh, dragon yuugi, fuck yeah, uh oh kaiba's bro got kidnapped so many times that he thinks everyone kidnaps people sometimes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-14
Updated: 2021-02-14
Packaged: 2021-03-14 18:27:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29423061
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kimmy1412/pseuds/kimmy1412
Summary: ... if ya know what i mean wink wink
Relationships: Kaiba Seto/Mutou Yuugi
Kudos: 1





	Seto Wants To Ride A Dragon

Seto Kaiba was on the hunt. 

His crew went behind him, with equipment at the ready. Behind them, more of his employees brought everything they’d need for a makeshift laboratory. 

They were tracking a beautiful dragon with amethyst scales, glittering through the night. It had been keeping to itself, he’d heard, but he wasn’t there to prevent damage. This was a mission of passion. 

He heard the sounds of the dragon’s wings bursting through the air. He put a hand up to stop the others and kept running himself until he had enough space to burst into the air himself. 

His jetpack carried him up and up, until he was at eye level with the magnificent beast. The dragon paused midair, flapping its powerful wings as it hovered in place. 

“... Beautiful.” Seto took the moment to marvel at it. The dark, deep eyes seemed to pierce his very soul. 

And then his nets snapped up around him, dragging him down to the forest floor. Roars and struggles were immense but also very much expected, and they did nothing to stop the dragon from being pinned to the ground. 

Seto landed in front of him. “I apologize... But please understand. It’s only because I couldn’t stay away.” 

The frightened dragon continued to struggle, but there was nothing that he could do to escape. And soon he was completely strapped down and at the mercy of Seto Kaiba. 

* * *

  
  


Yugi struggled, terrified. These people didn’t know he was anything more than a creature. He wondered if they’d kill him… or do something worse. When he was secured belly-up, every limb unable to move, he began to fear the worst. 

Seto approached him with a sense of curiosity tinged with awe. “... Absolutely incredible…” 

_ What do you want?? _ Yugi squirmed, wide-eyed. 

“... We’re going to run some tests on you,” he informed him quietly. He looked into his eyes and saw something beautiful and intelligent… And he wanted to test the limits of it. 

_ Tests? _ Yugi shivered in fear. 

Seto touched some technology on his chest, turning on a camera. Then he moved over Yugi’s dragon body, inspecting every inch of him. He started touching between his back legs, making him squirm and roar. 

_ Don’t!!  _

Seto eased his cock out of his slit, inspecting it, scanning it, stroking it and watching it get to full hardness, all while Yugi squirmed helplessly. The thing was so large, Seto found he could work his smallest finger in. 

_ Don’t DON’T I’M SCARED I FEEL WEIRD-!!  _ All the sensations kept building up a coil in his stomach, pulling all his attention to the thing Kaiba was toying with. He pulled his finger out again and pre dribbled out, the dragon bucking desperately for more and at the same time wishing to hide away where he’d never be seen again. 

Then the milkers came out. They found one the right size and sank it down around his cock. Yugi’s head shot back as they did, rumbling low in his throat.  _ So close…  _

They poked at him more, pulling out loose scales and touching him all over. They forced his mouth open and put a sort of muzzle on him, one that forced him to bite around a hollow O shape. Then they touched and explored his tongue, holding his head still while something else happened near his tail. 

His ass was getting worked open. They had a seemingly endless line of toys, starting small enough for a human and working up to a size so big, they had special machinery to move it. Kaiba himself put the smallest one in, watching his hole clench around it while his neglected, dripping dick begged to cum from inside the milker. 

_ Nooo it feels good I don’t want to but it feels good!! Oh no oh please let me cum please let me cum!!  _

The next toy went in, stretching him this time. It was generously lubed, but that didn’t stop it from hitting just the right spot inside him, making him clench around it and roar through the muzzle. But Kaiba wasn’t done with him yet. The toy worked in and out of him, fucking that spot over and over, and Yugi thrashed helplessly in his restraints before his cock started filling the milker. 

Seto reached over and flipped the milker on, watching it suck every drop of the dragon’s cum and then keep going while he fucked him with the toy. 

Yugi felt the toy pull out and thought he might be getting a break, but then the next bigger pushed inside him, stretching him even fuller, and his eyes rolled back each time Seto fucked him with it. 

_ So good so good so good!! I didn’t know I could feel this good!! I can’t stop cumming~!! _

The next size up came. Seto had to use both arms to shove it inside his needy hole. It slammed into his pleasure point, but the sting of the stretch was just enough to let his orgasm taper off. 

Yugi shoved his bottom half toward Seto, into every thrust of the toy. With the milker driving him crazy, stroking and sucking his cock, he couldn’t stop searching for more pleasure. He  **needed** to get off again.

Seto grinned, watching the dragon in the throes of bliss. The other scientists were getting something ready, hooking a mask to the gag and sealing his mouth and nose completely from fresh air. What came through the tubes of that mask was oxygen, but it was also… something else. 

Yugi’s pupils blew wide and his cock grew even thicker. His balls were swelling, getting bigger and heavier, and they didn’t go down even as ropes of cum started bursting out of him. 

Seto brought in a bigger toy, this one hooked to a sex machine. It worked inside of Yugi’s now easily pliable body, taking in a length and girth that made a bulge in the dragon’s stomach. And then it started rocking, thrusting into him every time the milker squeezed another round of cum out of him.

_ Oh gods so good don’t stop never stop ohhh I’m going crazy don’t stop!!  _

Seto didn’t notice the sun beginning to rise. His own erection was trying to force its way through leather, and he wasn’t the only one. 

“Everything is set up. Go now. I can handle the rest.” 

They nodded and all quickly scattered away, leaving Seto alone with the blissed-out, needy dragon. 

He smirked and flicked another switch on the machine. Seto’s own cum, replicated and stored with his own technology, started rushing into the dragon relentlessly. 

Yugi hadn’t thought more pleasure possible. He rocked eagerly into the machine, never running out of cum, shaking as Seto’s work pulled round after round from him. It wasn’t long before he saw his stomach getting bigger, inflating with the gallons and gallons of cum pushing into him. Seto took a step back to let the camera take its video and pulled his own cock out, pleasuring himself while he watched. 

And then the dragon started to shrink. 

Seto didn’t get what was happening at first, but the restraints seemed to be loosening… Then the fuck machine no longer reached him, the milker fell off his cock, and he was laying on the ground, panting and moaning and desperately touching himself with the mask still roughly on his head, forcing him to breathe more of the aphrodisiac. “Please, please, fuck,  _ aaahn~!!” _ He came again, only to immediately get fully hard and needy again. “Noooo, please, I - _ ah!! _ \- I need it!!” 

Seto walked over to him, shocked, his cock still out and very interested now in the human beneath it.

Yugi looked up at him, panting. “Whaddidyou do… I need…. I…” 

Seto pushed him down and tied his wrists together, lifting his legs high. Before Yugi could really manage to protest, Seto’s girth was pushing inside him, filling him completely. 

“AAAH~!!” 

He only felt pleasure, still plenty stretched and terribly aroused. Seto wasted no time in lifting his legs high and fucking him hard, pulling almost completely out before slamming back into him. Every thrust had Yugi begging and pleading for more. 

“Promise to be good for me,” Seto growled, grinding down on his sweet spot. 

“I proaaahmiiish~!! Ohhnnmmh~~!!!” 

“Good boy…” He grabbed Yugi’s dick and stroked it quickly, grinning at the absolutely joyful response Yugi gave. He drove into him again and again, stirring his guts with every stroke, then squeezing his base to keep him from finishing. “Now, you’re going to cum for me. Cum on my command.” 

“I will oh please I need it let me cuuum~!!”

He drove into him each time he spoke. “Five… Four… Three… Two… One…  _ Cum… _ ”    
  
The second he said the word, Yugi’s dick obeyed him, covering them both in milky white. “AAAHN~!!” 

Seto stroked him once he was done, grinning down at him. “Good boy~ You’re mine, from now on~ Mine~  _ Cum _ ~”

“NNNHMMN~!!” He did it again, wondering if he really was destined to be this man’s plaything, just a pet for him to play with, to use…. And wondering why he liked that idea so much. 

“Forever,” he growled, giving short, shallow thrusts into that spot inside him that made him give sweet cries. “You’re  _ mine… _ ” He came inside him, for the first but not the last time that day. 

By the time the aphrodisiac wore off, Seto had decided he liked Yugi as a human even better than he liked the idea of a dragon. So they made a deal: Seto agreed to help him find a cure for his curse, and in exchange, when the curse was broken… 

  
  


It was their wedding night, and the first night Yugi wouldn’t be a dragon at all. He was excited - thrilled, actually - and he knew just what was in store for him. Every night, from then on, he belonged to Seto. 

He chained himself to the bed, like a good little pet, with a toy in his ass and the mask over his face. He was only breathing air, for the moment. The toy was still inside him. But he just couldn’t wait for Seto to come in. 

And his body showed it. 

Seto dove down, pulling the mask away to kiss him deeply, much to Yugi’s surprise and pleasure. Usually the gas came through first… Usually he was drugged and then got his brains fucked out. This time, Seto prepared him right away, moved his hands over his skin, made him moan and strain against the cuffs. 

“Husband…” Seto growled into his ear, smiling widely. “Mmmh~ So good for me~” 

“Aah~” Yugi leaned his head back to let him mark up his neck. The restraints came off, and they had their most tender night to date.

  
  


* * *

Yugi woke the next morning feeling different.

He was used to a bit of a hangover - a headache, a dizzy feeling. That morning, the sun was bright, his mind was clear, and when he looked in the mirror, his eyes were sharp. 

He wandered away from Seto, who slept still, and unlocked and opened the window. The air was clean with snow… He sat on the windowsill and breathed it in. 

_ He drugged me.  _

The knowledge wasn’t a surprise, but the implications of it were only just sinking in. 

_ Those feelings… Everything up to now… All of it was a lie… A lie...  _

His tears made wet tracks down his face, stinging in the cold air. 

_ …. I  _ **_married_ ** _ him…. What am I going to do?  _

“Yugi?” 

Seto was sitting up in bed, staring at him. He had a bad feeling…

“Am I supposed to be happy about this?” 

Seto blinked, not sure he’d heard Yugi right. “What?” 

“All this. You drugged me. Forced me into marrying you… You forced me into this, and you finally let me have a clear head again. So how are you expecting me to react?! Did you think I’d be happy?!” Yugi was standing now, tears streaming, absolutely furious. 

“... I didn’t want to keep you under that all your life. Now that I have you… there’s no reason to -” 

“WHY DID YOU DO THIS?!” Yugi started grabbing pillows off of chairs and hurling them at him. “I HATE YOU!! YOU’RE DISGUSTING!!” 

Seto allowed himself to be hit, going silent as he realized just how angry Yugi was. Soon enough, Yugi’s shouting and anger burned itself out. 

“I’m getting a divorce.” 

“You can’t,” Seto told him, standing up and putting all the pillows back. “I won’t allow you to leave this place, and everyone in this place works for me.” 

“I’m not your toy!!” Yugi snapped. “You can’t force me to stay here with you!!” 

“But I can. There’s physically no way for you to escape, and even if I allow you to ask for help, no one can get you. You’re my husband now… Be grateful I allowed you to become completely human again.” 

Yugi’s lip trembled, eyes wide and full of tears. “How could you… I can’t even look at you!!” He sprinted to the door and went out, slamming it behind him. He just needed to get away. 

* * *

Seto knew Yugi would try to escape, but he was plenty prepared for it. 

Yugi cursed the seventh locked door and went on to the eighth. “I’m going to get out of here… I  _ will _ …” 

But the more he searched for a way out, the more useless it seemed. Even the windows had locks in need of keys. The only doors that weren’t locked were guarded, and he ended up getting physically thrown away from the door.    
  
_ There’s just no way for me to get through… _

He decided he’d go back to Seto and demand to be let go. Again. 

“You can’t keep me here.” 

Seto didn’t even look up from what he was doing. “You know perfectly well that’s not true.” 

“I’ll never be happy here!! I refuse to stay here as your pet!!” 

“You’re my husband.” 

“But you’re not treating me like a husband at all!!”

“I think it’s normal to want to live with your spouse.” 

“You’re trapping me here!! And I never wanted to marry you anyway!!” 

“This is a pointless conversation. I’m not going to let you go. Ever.” He turned the page of his book.    
  


Yugi’s eyes filled with tears. “... Why couldn’t you just leave me alone… I’d much rather still turn into a dragon than stay trapped here…” 

Seto didn’t answer him, though the question weighed on him heavily. He knew what he’d done. But it was too late to go back and do it right. He’d just have to convince Yugi, somehow… his first idea was sex, but he had a feeling that wouldn’t work at this point. 

The next time he saw Yugi, it was at a dinner he forced him to attend. He sat him down across from him at a small table and put an expensive hotpot between them to share. 

Yugi glared at him, stubbornly not picking up his fork. 

“We’re going on a trip together,” Seto told him. “A cruise, specifically.” 

Yugi blinked, surprised at least. “Why?” 

“I thought we could use it,” he said dryly. “Given you are… understandable upset.” 

Yugi thought about this for a moment. “... You know, you can’t buy me.” 

“I’m aware. You have an incredibly strong will. I couldn’t hope to bend it so easily. But I also thought you might appreciate being out of the house and into some fresh air.” 

Yugi, already tired, felt his anger fizzle out more easily than usual. “I guess it doesn’t really make much of a difference, either way.” 

_ And maybe I can find a way to escape.  _

“Will we be joining a cruise?” 

“Not joining one. I have my own ship.”   
  
“Right… of course,” he rolled his eyes. 

“... You’ll like it, I think.”

Yugi didn’t confirm or deny this, and they finished dinner in silence.

The very next day, Seto packed a few essentials and asked Yugi if he needed anything before they left. 

The first day on the cruise, Yugi was able to forget where he was in favor of just having fun. There were plenty of new games to try, arcades to get high scores in, pools to swim in, sun to bathe in, waterslides to slide down, incredible aquariums (for some reason) to walk through… When he was finally getting tired, he opted to go to the cozier of the bars and try out some of Kaiba’s most expensive wines. 

So Seto found him, tired and flushed from the alcohol, laying his head on the counter and halfheartedly watching whatever was on television. It seemed to be a romantic film of some sort. 

Seto sat beside Yugi, perfectly aware he was intentionally being ignored. “I hope you’ve had a fun day… Did you?” 

Yugi turned his head, wrinkling his nose. “Up to now, it’s been okay.”

Seto was quiet for a moment. “.... I’m not going to drug you anymore. I’m not going to force you anymore.”    
  
Yugi glared at him, then sat up to take another drink. “So?” 

Seto waved the bartender down and got a drink for himself. He was a quarter of the way through it before he finally answered. “So, I want you to sleep in the master bedroom with me.” 

“No.” Yugi’s answer was immediate and final. 

“Please.” He looked at him seriously. “All I ask is that you’re next to me in bed.” 

“Hire someone,” he scowled, waving for another glass. “You forced me to marry you. I won’t forgive you for that.” 

“I don’t just want  _ someone _ . I want  _ you _ .” 

His earnestness made Yugi pause. Or maybe it was the wine… or his deep desire for something about his new marriage to be  _ real _ . “Why?” 

Seto steeled himself and answered like he’d practiced in the mirror. “... You’re important to me… Always have been. You’re the only one who was born my equal. The only one I could trust no matter what.” 

“.... You’re talkin’ awful pretty…” Yugi was getting another glass, and Seto was starting to worry about him. “But if that’s real, why not marry me for real? Instead of… whatever this is supposed to be… I don’t wanna sleep next to you. I don’t trust you. You broke my trust. Maybe even any chance at trust,  _ ever _ .” 

Seto nodded and at least had the decency to look somewhat put out. “I know. I’m sorry. Let me make it up to you. I’ll spend the rest of my life making it up to you, if that’s what you want. If it would be enough.” 

Yugi glared at him again, then just looked away with a sad sigh. “.... Lemme think about it… Away from you.” 

Kaiba took that as probably the best he was going to get from Yugi and nodded. “There’s a guest room the bartender can show you to, meantime. But… if you change your mind, he can lead you to my room, too.” 

“Get out of here, Kaiba.” 

He nodded and left, heavy-hearted. 

_ “You broke my trust. Maybe even any chance at trust,  _ **_ever_ ** _.” But only maybe? … I’ve worked with bad odds before. I’ll do everything I can this time, too. There isn’t anything else I want in this life, nothing that money can buy. Mokuba is safe and happy and set up for life. Now this is the only thing I have left to go after. Just Yugi… _

Yugi sipped after Kaiba was gone, thinking over his troubles. He didn’t realize he was speaking aloud, but the bartender only nodded and grunted in response, so he ended up comfortably venting it all to him. And in the end, he felt a bit better, ended up crying quite a bit, and was helped to the guest room for some good sleep. 

He woke up to a splitting headache and took the hangover cure next to his bed. Anything to feel better… He found a note from Kaiba, saying he’d be designing cards in the office he had on his  _ cruise ship.  _

_ Workaholic…  _

The note went on to say that he’d be staying out of Yugi’s way, but would be coming by to check on him late that evening. 

“Ugh…. “check on me.” I’m not a kid… Kaiba….” 

He went back to sleep until noon, turning things around in his head over and over. 

_ If I forgive him, he gets away with it. If I don’t, I’m just stuck trying to make him miserable forever. If I forgive him, I might be able to make a decent husband out of him. If I don’t forgive him… Hmm… What would Jou do? _

He could picture Jou punching Kaiba in the face, and decided to indulge in imagining that a few more times before moving on to how Tristan might handle the situation. 

“Hm… with him, he might… try to make Kaiba understand better… see what he’s willing to do to make it up…. Tristan’s a really understanding guy…” 

He called up the image of Tea in his mind. She would yell at Kaiba, for sure, and probably hold a grudge… But for some reason, a lot of the people she held a grudge against at one point ended up being her friends in the end. How did she do that…? 

And Mai would just find a way to leave him, and come back stronger to duel him into defeat…

In the end, he found himself homesick for his friends, more than anything else. 

As promised, Seto didn’t bother him until it was getting late and Yugi was trying out more expensive alcohols. He was beginning to think that the pricier something was, the more it was going to hurt his throat. 

“Yugi?” 

  
He sighed. “What is it, Kaiba…?” 

“... What are you thinking about?” 

“... I think maybe I don’t like alcohol… makes it harder to think straight enough to yell at you…” 

He looked down at his own glass. “.... Oh.” 

“... I wanna see my friends, Kaiba. I miss them.” 

“Mmmm….” He nodded. “I thought this might be coming. Your friends must be very precious to you.” 

“Yeah,” he scoffed. “You wouldn’t know, right?” 

“.. I wouldn’t,” he agreed. “In any case, I am inviting them on this cruise. They’ll be joining on our next stop.”

Yugi’s head shot up. “Really??” 

“Really,” he nodded. “And of course, they’ll also have free run of the place.”

“... Wow…” He looked down at his glass dizzily. “.... Could be fun… it doesn’t make up for anything, though…” 

“I know,” he assured him. “This isn’t about forgiveness. I just want to try to make you happy.” 

“.. If you really wanted to make me happy, you’d just let me go,” he grumbled. 

Seto blinked. “.... Just that, huh…” 

“... Tch… If you let me go now, it wouldn’t be such a big deal… it’s not like there was someone else…” 

“.... Hm. Well. Don’t drink too much… Your friends will be on board in the morning,” he reminded him, standing and taking his leave. 

_ Is that the key…?  _

“Leave me alone,” Yugi grumbled, setting his drink aside. After Kaiba was gone, he ordered some orange juice instead. He was really looking forward to the morning. 

They really did have an excellent time together, Yugi showing them around and laughing together with them. At the end of the day, they got pizza and holed up in one of their rooms to talk seriously about everything that had happened. Advice and several threats of violence towards Kaiba were given, and in the end they all shared a bed, snuggling safely together. 

Seto let them have the next entire day, staying away from Yugi always. He missed him…. Everything about him. It was painful to be away from him… and he craved to be one with him again. But he couldn’t do it again. Not like before.

So when he finally did face Yugi again, it was the night before they’d be back in Domino. 

“What is it, Kaiba?” He asked, tensing as he saw him approach. He’d ended up feeling so much safer with his friends around… Seto was just a reminder that everything could change in an instant. 

“... Tomorrow, when we arrive back in Domino… Would any of you be able to make sure he gets back to the game shop safely?” 

Everyone stopped, stunned. They stared at Seto, and then each other, unsure of what this meant. 

“I can take ‘im,” Jou nodded. “But what are ya plannin’, exactly? You really just gonna let ‘im go now? After all dat?” 

“Yes,” he grumbled. “After all dat. He’s welcome at my home at any time, but I won’t force him to come to me anymore. Even if we are married… He has his own life to live. I can respect that.”

Yugi, who’d been too stunned to reply before that second, finally snapped back to reality. “Do you really mean that… Seto?” 

He met his eyes, burning into Yugi’s. “I do.”

His face went slightly pink.  _ It’s the “I do” I wanted to hear…  _

“All right. Then, after tomorrow, you won’t see me anymore.” 

Seto nodded, painfully. “... I know. I’ll send you gifts, if you wouldn’t mind that.” 

Yugi considered him for a moment, then decided, “Okay. Thank you.” 

He shook his head. “... I’m only just starting to make up for everything.” 

The second Seto was gone, all of Yugi’s friends cheered and congratulated and hugged him, thrilled that he was finally free to be around them again. “I’m so glad you’re finally going to be safe!!” 

“You musta stood up to him hard!!” 

“We’re so happy for you, Yugi!!” 

“Haha… Thanks, guys…” Yugi smiled. “... Ah, I’m kind of tired from all this, so I’m actually gonna go to bed and sleep… Not with all you guys. No offense, it’s just hard to sleep when we keep ending up talking more…” 

“We understand,” Tea reassured him. “Don’t worry about it, okay?” 

He nodded, smiling warmly. “I missed you all.” 

“Awww!” “We missed you too!!” “We missed you, buddy…” 

  
  


Yugi left the room, but it wasn’t for the guest room. He went to the bar and got just a little tipsy this time before heading over to Seto.

Seto wasn’t the only one who’d been craving things. Yugi had missed being held at night. His friends just weren’t the same. He’d been worried about being addicted to the drug, but the doctor assured him that wasn’t it. He’d touched himself, but that hadn’t scratched the itch. He wanted to give control away again. He wanted to be dominated… owned… 

And he wanted it to be Seto Kaiba.

He’d fought with himself long enough over it. His crush wasn’t gone. He had liked the feeling, and missed it. If he was going home tomorrow… He might as well get just one more fix.

  
  
  


The next morning, Seto took Yugi home. 

He didn’t want to force him anymore. He wanted to earn the right to be with him… whatever Yugi wanted, he would be his servant, for the rest of their lives. 

But in bed… 

In bed was a different thing, Yugi had decided. 

Their grandpa had a bigger, better game shop, and a house right above it, with an elevator to save his knees. Yugi had his own private, luxury apartment, and Kaiba was allowed to visit him if he took him into a certain room behind a bookshelf. 

Tonight was that kind of night. He drank two glasses of wine with him in silence, glaring at him. Then he took out a key from his pocket and showed it to him, and he nodded and opened the secret room. 

He locked the door behind them and gestured for Seto to undress. He did so, revealing the cage over his cock. Yugi unlocked it. “Do it.” 

He grabbed Yugi and dragged him over to the straps hanging from the ceiling and strapped him in, lifting him off the ground. He couldn’t move or escape, and he knew he wouldn’t be able to, and he tested his restraints anyway. 

Seto put the ball gag on him, staring right into his eyes the whole time. Yugi’s clothes were cut off with scissors and then he took Yugi’s cock roughly in hand and stroked it to hardness while he squirmed and moaned. 

Then he let go, and a shudder ran through Yugi’s body. He knew what kind of thing was next.

Seto cupped his hand and slapped him between his legs, right over his balls. 

_ “Nnnngh~!!” _

It hurt, and he wanted it. And Seto didn’t stop. His legs jerked and squirmed against the restraints, but it was useless. 

Seto got a paddle out, spanking his ass red, alternating between more slaps between his legs and strokes to his length. 

“Fuck~!!  _ Fuck~!! _ I’m going to cum~! I’m so close~!!”

“Not yet~” He put a cock ring on him. “I have a lot more planned for you~”

  
He took out of a box a needle-spiked wheel, a tool meant for pores on the face. He grabbed Yugi’s cock and ran it over his length slowly, making him moan and shake with the effort of not squirming. 

“G- _ Gods!! _ ”

He smirked lightly, stroking him again, sucking lightly on one of his nipples. 

_ That’s the face I like to see… _

Yugi groaned, bucking his hips desperately. “Nngmmhh!!” 

_ I need to cum already… fuck~ _

He slapped his balls again, making him moan loudly. “Sounds like you’re really getting needy… but I’m going to fuck you before I let you cum~” 

Yugi moaned, jutting his ass back into the straps. 

_ Then fuck me already!! _

He grinned and went behind him, pouring lube over his fingers and stretching him out. “I know you’re enjoying this~”

“Nngmmh~” 

He scissored his fingers, grabbing his dick and stroking it firmly. Yugi’s legs shook and his ass clenched, overstimulated, starting to see white. Then Seto was pushing his huge length into him, filling him until it burned, letting him rest for just a moment. Then he grabbed Yugi’s hips and moved his whole body up and down, fucking him hard from behind. 

“HNNGH~!! MMMNGH~!!” Yugi moaned and almost screamed, toes curling, body clenching around him every time he thrusted in.  _ It’s so much… I need it…. I need more~!! I need to cum~!!  _

Seto thrusted deep inside him and came hard, finally taking off the cock ring to let him cum as well. Ropes and ropes of cum, into Yugi, out of him, completely 

He held him there, out of breath, just pressing their bodies together. Then the moment passed, and he had to let him down, let him go, let him take control again. 

**Author's Note:**

> .... leave comments i dont have much yugioh content here yet


End file.
